


A Love like You

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Smut, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: It was a quiet evening and Laura was going to fix that.





	A Love like You

Carmilla is running her slender hand through Laura's silk hair, the other holding a book. Laura lays on top of Carmilla, her head turned to lay against her chest, listening to her heart beat. Carmilla shuts her book, tilting her head to place a kiss on top of Laura's head. Laura smiles, hearing Carmilla's heart beat pick up as she anticipated what she knew was next. Laura looks up longingly at Carmilla, hitching her position to gaze down at her. Her thigh between Carmilla's.  
"You're beautiful."  
Laura whispers as she leans down to kiss Carmilla's lips.  
"You know that?"  
Laura kissed her again, a little bit longer, moving to trail her lips along Carmilla's flawless jawline.  
"You say so everyday."  
Carmilla can feel Laura smile against her skin.  
"However..."  
Carmilla’s voice trails off a bit, successfully causing Laura to push back, looking her in the eye.  
"You should look mirror when you do."  
Laura chuckles softly with a roll of her eyes.  
"You're such a sap."  
Carmilla moves one hand to the back of Laura's neck and the other to her waist, pulling her down again. Their lips meet, and Carmilla takes the opportunity to pull Laura's bottom lip between her teeth, soothing the bite with her tongue, earning a small moan of appreciation. Laura runs her tongue along Carmilla's lips, Carmilla gladly grants her entrance, and it was her turn to moan. Laura's hand slides under the hem of Camilla's black shirt, over her abs, still mezmorized of how much of an affect this small gesture had on her. She broke the kiss to retrace her path from earlier, gently biting Carmilla's ear lobe. Carmilla's hands glided down Laura's waist to her ass, pulling her down, creating friction. The sound that escapes Laura was addictive,the heat pooling between her legs, Laura’s hot breath bleeding down Carmilla's neck. Carmilla was determined to hear it over and over again.  
Laura's hands travels further up her shirt as she grinds down on Carmilla's thigh, biting on Carmilla’s pulse point. Carmilla gasp her nails scrape up Laura’s back and down in sync with Laura’s gyrating hips. Laura shfits her position to stadle carmillla’s hios, and she sits up, Carmilla chases her, Laura giggles softly at Carmilla before discarding her shirt. Carmilla hands are tugging on Laura’s which shortly joined her own on the floor. Laura’s right hand is against Carmilla back, her left skillfully pinching the clasp on Carmilla’s bra, moving her hands to Carmilla’s shoulders, her nails trailing slowly down Carmilla’s arms with her bra straps. Carmilla’s hungry eyes gaze up at Laura who looks back and bites her lip, Carmilla hums kissing Laura as she mimics her actions.  
Laura pushed Carmilla back down, pressing hot kisses down her throat to Carmilla’s collar bone. Carmilla breathing quickens, her nails in Laura’s back as she takes an erect nipple into her mouth. Laura licks it generously before giving the other side the same attention, Carmilla’s hips rise desperate for any satisfaction, a coquettish grin spreads across Laura’s lips at the action. Her finger fumbling with the button to Carmilla’s pants before pulling them down in a swift movement. Carmilla is quick to kick them off her ankles, Laura discards her own, moaning at Carmilla’s soaked underwear as she grinds her core against Laura’s thigh. Laura’s left hands roams Carmilla’s waist, the other sneaks over Carmilla’s strong thigh, tracing the inside with her fingers.  
“Pl-please.”  
Carmilla’s speak breathlessly. Laura’s blown pupils flick up to Carmilla’s face, her hari rainign down in a beautiful frame around her face.  
“Please what?”  
Laura’s voice drips with sex, watching as Carmilla withers beneath her touch. Carmilla groans her eyes tightly shut as her hips buck up, growing very impatient.  
“Please...La-laura.”  
Carmilla whines. Laura doesn't oblige yet, enjoying the desperation woven in Carmilla's words.  
“Tell me what you want, Carm.”  
Laura manages to keep her voice steady despite the own ache growing between her legs and her rocketing heart beat. Laura continues her teases against Carmilla’s sensitive skin, but never reaching where Carmilla wanted her-needed her. Carmilla groaned in frustration.  
“Laura...Fuck me-please, fuck me Laura.”  
Laura moves her hand up to cup Carmilla dripping pussy, earning a loud gasp.  
“Oh my god.”  
Carmilla moans, grinding her hips against Laura's still hand. Laura hums in delight feeling her fingertips coat in Carmilla.  
“Mmmm baby, you're so wet for me.”  
Laura hums as her fingers move to draw circles on Carmilla's clit. Camrilla’s whole body reacts her spin lifting off the mattress, her thigh pressing against Laura’s core causing her to moan.  
“Fuck, Laura...Laura.”  
Carmilla’s moans become more frequent and higher pitched as she comes closer to the edge. Laura continues her little game before dipping her fingers dip lower between Carmilla’s labia, relishing in her victory. Carmilla shutters throwing her head back with a high pitched moan. Laura runs her fingertips along Carmilla clit a few more times before shoving two fingers into Carmilla’s entrance, pumping them in and out in a slow agonizing pace. Carmilla screams her name, her hips moving quickly against Laura's rhythm.  
“F-faster Laura.”  
Carmilla’s breath is stolen as Laura does as she is told, curling her fingers to hit Carmilla’s g-spot. Carmilla chest is heaving as wimpers and moans break through her throat in a broken mess of “don't stop, don't stop. Right there baby. Oh fuck, oh my god…” and one that ruled over all was Laura's name uttered like a sacred prayer. Laura knows Carmilla is close when her whimpers became more high pitched, her hips move in a sporadic rhythm, and her breathing is ragged.  
“Cum for me Carm.”  
Laura whispers against Camila’s ears. Carmilla topples over the edge her body shaking as Laura’s name burns her tongue. She comes down from her high as Laura's fingure slow down as Carmilla rides the aftershocks. She slowly pulls out once Carmilla’s breath is relatively back to normal. She waits until Carmilla opens her eyes to bring her fingers up to her own mouth sucking on them dry. Carmilla’s watches in awe until Laura leans down to kiss her, a lazy kiss yet Carmilla still pulls her closer to taste herself.  
“Mmm Laura.”  
Carmilla’s voice is hoarse as her arms wrapped around Laura, pulling their bodies flush together. Laura sighs enjoying how perfectly she fits against Carmilla who presses a kiss against her temple. Carmilla twists her head to pepper Laura’s neck with sloppy kisses. Laura softly giggles at the amorous gesture, for a moment they laid together before Carmilla kissed her again. Carmilla hands wondered Laura’s body, kissing her hard. He hands slide to the back of Laura's knees tugging on them, and it only take a second for Laura to receive the message.  
“Your turn.”  
Carmilla purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some adjustments ;)


End file.
